The Volturi Princess
by booklover134
Summary: After Edward left Bella gets changed by Victoria. She then goes to live with the Volturi. Will the Cullens make an appearance? And what if Edward has moved on. Will Bella be able to move on too. This is my first story!Please read and review!
1. Volturi Princess

**Hello, this is my first fanfic. Please review so I know how to make it better. Thanks…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Bella POV:

I remember it like it was yesterday, in reality it was almost fifty years ago. It still hurts to think about Edward. A week after he left I was wondering around in the woods by my house when I saw a flash of fiery red hair. It was Victoria. I knew some day she would come back but I always suspected my bronze haired angel to keep me safe. She attacked me and right before she bit me, I asked her why. She thought of it as a mate for a mate. As soon as she bit me, I felt the searing burning pain rush though my body. For three long days, I suffered alone. After my heart quit beating and once the pain had finally subsided I got up and fled. While I was fleeing I came across a scent so sweet I went after it, by the time I knew what was happening I was draining the life out of a stray hiker. I was so upset I wanted some one to kill me. Edward had once mentioned that the Volturi, the 'royal' vampire coven in Italy, would kill a vampire if they disobeyed one of their laws. So I decided to flee to Italy. When I got to the Volturi Aro asked me to join. He told me that they would be my family now and that vampires lived to feed off humans. So I took up his offer and ever since, I have been the Volturi princess.

* * *

"Bella," I heard Jane calling, "Aro wants to see you right now!!"

I got up off my blood red bed where I had been laying and made my way down the long, and excessively decorated, hallway to Aro's office. Once I got there, I saw Jane and Aro waiting on me.

"Hello my dear Isabella, I have a new mission for you." Aro said.

"What is it Daddy, will I need my powers for it?" I loved using my powers, not only was I a shield but I could also read and control minds. Even though I loved using my powers I never get a chance to. Jane, Alec, Demetri, and all of my other friends here get mad when I use my powers to make them do something stupid.

"No you don't need your powers, but I want you to go and pick up a coven of seven vampires from the airport. Demetri and Felix are going with you," replied Aro.

"Uh, does Felix have to come? He has been in love with me since I got here. And what is the name of the coven we're going to get?" I love all my friends here but Felix gets on my nerves, he will not give up no matter the countless times I have told him I don't feel the same.

"Yes Felix has to go. The coven, or should I say family, you guys are going to pick up, are the …..."

**To be continued…**

**Don't you just love cliffies??? (Note the sarcasm). So please review so I know what you think and I'll try to hurry and update. **


	2. The Cullens

**

* * *

**

Thank You so much to all of you who reviewed or read my story. Sorry for not updating sooner but my week has been a mess!!!! Be glad I'm updating now, because I was supposed to have a basketball game today, but after we went all the way to the other school we found out that they had cancelled it without telling my dad (he's my coach) so he was not very happy. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I wish!!!**

Recap:

_"Yes Felix has to go. The coven, or should I say family, you guys are going to pick up, are the …..."_

Bella POV:

".....Cullens," Aro told me. At the mention of their name all of my unwanted memories came back to me. I then realized that I still loved all of them, except Edward, I hated him now although that is what he deserves for what he did to me.

"No, I hate Edward! Do you expect me to simply sit back and watch as the guy I once loved and is basically responsible for my 'death' to come to MY new home and watch as he has some new girl hanging all over him!? I'll kill him for all that he's done!"

"Isabella, calm down, no you can not and will not kill him. I know what he did to you and I'm not happy about it, believe me. You can go on a weekend hunting tripif you have to, but I'd perfer you to stay and hope that they don't reconize you," Aro calmly replied to my outburst. I was not happy, but I calmed myself down and thought it over.

Finally after about a minute of standing there I replied, "I'm going to hunt. I need to think about this."

* * *

2 hours later I went back into Aro's office. Where he was waiting on me to get back with my answer.

"Ok I'll do it, I'll stay and go pick them up with the guys. But please can they think that my name is Angela, that I was changed in the late 18th century, and that my 'only' power is my mental shield." I asked Aro hopefully.

"Done, you and the boys will pick the Cullens up from their flight at 11:30 a.m. tomorrowat the airport. And bring them straight up to my office." Aro said as he dismissed me from his office.

I then went back to my room and prepared myself for seeing the Cullens for the first time in five decades.

**Please review so I know what to write about.**


	3. Arrival and Mates

**OK, so I had half of this written last night. But my computer logged me off of Fan fiction before I saved it, so I'm not very happy. That and the fact that I feel like I'm going to throw up here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Bella Pov:

Me, Felix, and Demetri got to the airport about five minutes before the Cullens flight arrived. Right now Felix and Demetri were arguing about whose muscles were bigger. Even though it was clearly Demetri, Felix has to argue. Finally I decided it was time to intervene.

"Felix, Demetri's muscles are bigger... Alright, their flight is going to be here in about a minute. Do NOT forget that my name is Angela, not Bella, I am blocking your minds but I can't block your big fat mouths." I told the both of them.

"Flight 307 has arrived," The speaker sounded over the intercom.

* * *

Edward POV:

It has been almost fifty years since I left Bella; She is either dead by now or incredibly old. Since then, me and Alice have decided that we love each other. At first she just started being around a whole bunch after I left Bella and slowly we fell in love. Jasper and Alice had already been growing apart so it was no big deal. Jasper still stays with us but he has been quieter and moodier since we left Bella.

"Honey, were there," I heard my Alice calling me. I got up and was ready to go and meet our escorts to the castle.

* * *

Bella POV:

I looked around as passengers started to unload from the plane. Finally I saw them walking towards me. Carlisle and Esme were looking for us, Rosalie and Emmett were talking, Jasper was looking around, and finally I saw him, Edward Cullen with his arm wrapped around my old favorite sister..._Alice. _I couldn't believe it he left me and got together with his sister! But if they had gotten together what happened between her and Jasper?

"Hello, you must be the Cullens. Aro sent us to retrieve you. My name is Angela and this is Felix and Demetri." I said to them, hiding the burning hate that I felt because of Edward. I could see Jasper look at me funny and I immediately turned my emotions down.

"Hello to you too, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife Esme, and our children: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Jasper." Carlisle replied.

"It is nice to meet you, the car is this way," I said as I turned around and left.

***15 minutes later***

When we got back to the castle we went up to Aro's office.

"It's nice to see you again Carlisle, thank you for coming. You are welcome in Volterra anytime, Is-Angela show them to their rooms, please," he asked me. I shot him a death glare when he almost called me Isabella, and I left the room with the Cullens following me.

"This way please, Carlisle and Esme this is your room," I said as I showed them a bright blood-red room.

"Now, who is whose mate? I'm not really sure, I have an idea but I'd rather not look foolish if I'm wrong," I said feeling a little guilty at lying to me. I might hate Edward but I still like the rest of them.

"Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Edward, and then me," Jasper told me.

"OK, Rosalie and Emmett you can have room 4, Alice and Edward can have room 5, and Jasper can have room 6, if you need me I'll be in my room or in the library," I said.

"Thank You," they all replied as they made their way into their rooms.

I slowly made my way back to my room and I flopped down on my bed and dry sobbed all night long.

**By the way this is more of a filler chapter, the romance and humor will really start soon. I LOVE brownies!!!! Sorry, I'm eating a brownie right now. I love all of you who review so thanks for reading and please review so I know what you think or want. **


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**I'm am so so so so so so sorry!!!!! I haven't update in about two weeks!!**

**My school days have been hectic. The week before last I got suckered into helping with this musical show at my school, and was at school till 7:15 every night that week, then the show was on that Saturday and Sunday. Then last week track started and my great-great aunt died (she was ninety-five). And I had basketball games all day today and tomorrow.**

**I'm am going to attempt to update tomorrow, but we will see how that works out. We play one of the same teams we played today and they slaughtered us by about thirty points. And my dad is the coach so I haven't got that good of a break for the past two weeks. On the plus side the TWILIGHT movie came out today. FINALLY!!!!!!! **

**But in other words I'll try to update tomorrow!!!**

**love,**

**_booklover134_**

**By the way I'm going to change my user name to something better than this!!!**


	5. Finding Out the Truth

**Hi everybody! Thank you so so much for all of the reviews. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. With school, track, and following the NCAA tournament (Missouri lost! :( I was hoping for them to win the championship). But any way... back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_Recap from last time: _

Jasper POV:

I could have swore that I had met Angela some where before. Her emotions were incredibally strange, one minute she was stressed and worried then she was mad and finally she was sad, all in like the span of ten minutes. There was something odd about her, and I was going to find out what it is.

* * *

Bella POV:

At around 7:30 the next morning I heard a knock on my door. Slowly rising from the bed I walked over to the dor anad opened it.

"May I come in?" Jasper, who I was suprised to see at my door, asked.

"Yeah, suit yourself. I was planning on going hunting or to the library pretty soon though. Your welcome to come, if you want," I told him.

"Sure, but no offense or anything, but I'm surprised to see some one from the Volturi drinking animal blood." I said.

"I didn't start out that way. When I woke up the woman who had changed me was gone. I smelled something horribly delicious and I went after it. I had heard about the Volturi when I was human, and hoped that they kill me. I didn't want to be a monster, but when I got here Aro took me in and treated me like family, it was the first time I felt truly loved since the love of my _last _life had left me. Any way do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked. Jasper and me were never that close but that was mainly because he had a harder time controlling his thirst.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you, if you tell me who you really are. I've been thinking and you smell and act like someone I know but she was different from you. You felt a mix of different emotions every time you are around one of us, and Aro almost called you something besides Angela. Tell me who you really are." Jasper sort of demanded of me.

I looked at him for a minute before finally replying, " My name is Isabella Volturi, it used to be Swan. Victoria changed me a week after you guy left. I still love all of you, besides Edward, he is a jerk. He dumped me then got together with Alice? When did it happen and how and why are you still with them?" I said. I wasn't planning on saying that much but I got on a role.

Jasper POV:

"Bella is it really you?" I couldn't believe it. After all this time she has been here with the Volturi. We have all missed her so much to the point of it hurting. I think it was one of the main reasons me and Alice broke up. After we left all I could think about was Bella. Now that I see her again and know that it is her, I think I'm falling for her.

I slowly made my way back to my room and I flopped down on my bed and dry sobbed all night long.

**Thanks again to all who read and review my story. I love all of you guys!!!! Please read and review my other story too. Hopefully time allows for me to update quicker. By the way I'm not going to change my name.**


End file.
